1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus utilizing a plurality of spherical game pieces that are randomly directed into any one of a plurality of compartments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game apparatus wherein the plurality of spherical game pieces are consecutively and independently released from a ball bin prior to being directed into one of the plurality of compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of chance often utilize one or more spherical game pieces randomly directed into one of a plurality of compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,716 issued to Yoshigusu Okamoto on Oct. 10, 1950, discloses a drop ball lottery machine having a rotatable ball bin with a plurality of ball receiving holes therein. Positioned upon the underside of the bin is a circular plate, movable in relation to the bin. Apertures within the plate are alignable with the holes in the bin to allow the balls to be dropped onto a tray. This tray is sloped for inducing the balls to roll into one of a plurality of variously numbered compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 452,194 issued to James Prendergast on May 12, 1891, shows a game apparatus capable of generating a random sequence of numbers. This apparatus includes a bowl for receiving a plurality of balls. Each of these balls travels through a tubular neck positioned at the base of the bowl. Located directly beneath the tubular neck is a ball deflector for guiding each of the balls onto a rotating base. When the rotation of the base ceases, each of the balls is positioned within one of a plurality of variously numbered compartments.
A similar device is shown in British Pat. No. 1 277 893 issued to Julie M. Samson on Jun. 14, 1972. This patent illustrates a random number selector having 12 sequentially numbered ball receiving compartments arranged around the periphery of a circular base. A ball is dropped into a passageway that leads to a deflector positioned at the center of the base. The ball contacts the deflector and rebounds into one of the compartments. The number generated corresponds to the compartment within which the ball comes to rest.
Other games of chance utilizing one or more spherical game pieces are shown in German Patent 27 25 545 issued to Fritz Muller on Dec. 21, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,735 issued to Larry D. Land, et al. on Mar. 30, 1993. The Muller patent discloses an apparatus wherein a single ball is guided onto a deflector, and then randomly deflected into one of many numbered compartments. The Land, et al. patent illustrates a game piece randomizer having a tubular body that leads to a compartmented base. A ball or similar article is released into the main body, where its path is randomly altered by a plurality of obstruction pieces. The players can position these game pieces in a random or predetermined pattern to provide a plurality of passageways through which the ball can pass.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.